


Broken

by estepheia



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:45:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estepheia/pseuds/estepheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A broken doll in chains ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written 2002 or 2003. Set S6 - during "Bargaining"

_Knock knock_

_Who's there?_

A broken doll in chains  
Limbs plucked off like petals  
_He loves me..._  
_He loves me not_  
bleeding coolant on the tarmac

Her arms and legs could be miles from here  
But she can still feel them.

Wires cross and she sees

_Dawn._  
My sister  
She was here  
But now she is not  
Where did she go? 

"Dawn!"

Spike's voice  
Spike is smart and sexy  
He'll take her home to Willow  
To get fixed

"Dawn!"  
Footsteps  
Leaving

_Spike?_  
Wait  
Please take me with you 

An empty smile,  
Frozen plastic  
Vacant eyes

_Don't leave me here to…_

THE END


End file.
